fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Hills/2
Brianna and Maya Brianna Carter: I walked towards the lake, trying to look casual in my sweatshirt and jeans with the hood on. I kept my face down hoping no one would notice me and recognise me as Brianna Carter the Mesmer. The girl a lot of people hated. The girl they sent to Exilium. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya was jogging, wanting to get her daily workout for the day done. It was a peaceful time of day and she loved it. Brianna Carter: I was an idiot. Like always, I was trying not to be seen, and bumped into someone. My hood fell off as I fell. Letting my long black wavy hair fall out. "Sorry." I mumbled. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya grabbed the other elf's shoulder, not seeing who they were. "It's all right, are you okay?" Brianna Carter: '''"Yeah." I grabbed my hood and pulled it back onto my head. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going." '''Maya Dawnslayer: Maya laughed. "No, I'm perfectly fine. And it's okay, everybody's clumsy at times." Brianna Carter: "Yeah. Especially me." I said, sheepishly. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya smirked. "And I'm anything but." Brianna Carter: "Lucky! You can call me Bree, by the way." Maya Dawnslayer: Maya nodded. "And you can call me the queen of the world." Brianna Carter: '''" Umm....could I just call you Queen, Queen of the world? " I asked. '''Maya Dawnslayer: Maya rolled her eyes. "That was a joke, but if you want to, sure. Maya also works too." Brianna Carter: " Maya it is! Or, I could call you Queen Maya. Hmm....hard decision. " Maya Dawnslayer: Maya grinned. "Queen Maya works." Brianna Carter: "O Queen Maya. My name is Clumsy. It's a pleasure to meet you, O Queen." I said, playfully. Maya Dawnslayer: "Now bow down before me, Clumsy, and worship me!" she added, playing along. Brianna Carter: I started to give a simple playful bow, and my hood fell off. Again. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya felt like she had seen this girl from before. "Have we met before?" Brianna Carter: "Um...maybe?" I said, wondering if I recognized her. Maya Dawnslayer: '''"No, I just feel like I've heard of you before..." she mused. '''Brianna Carter: "Well, after all I AM Brianna Carter, daughter of Adam and Coral Carter, mesmer, sent to Exilium because I was wrongly accused, seriously hated girl.... Ring any bells? " I asked. Maya Dawnslayer: "Oh, you're her," she said. "Cool." Brianna Carter: '''"I don't know if it's that cool. " I mumbled '''Maya Dawnslayer: "The fact that you're a Mesmer is," she told her. "I've only known a few of those in my life." ' Brianna Carter:' "I don't know any other Mesmers. I wish I did though. Especially ones who can do what I can." Maya Dawnslayer: Maya thought about that. "I have a friend who is a Telepath. Not the same thing, but it's as close as it can get. Maybe he can help you hone your ability." Brianna Carter: "I'm willing if he is." I said. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya nodded. "I can call him now if you want." Brianna Carter: '''I pulled my hood back up and said, "sure." '''Maya Dawnslayer: Maya tried to hail Mason, but he wasn't picking up. She frowned. "Weird. He usually always picks up my calls." Brianna Carter: "Want to go find him?" I asked. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya shook her head. "If he's not answering, something must be up. Either that or he just doesn't want to be disturbed." She suddenly got an idea. "But in the meantime, I can help you!" Brianna Carter: "Cool! What are the going to do? " I asked, curiously. Maya Dawnslayer: "Well, I have a bit of experience with mind controlling, which is basically what a Mesmer does, so I can help you control you ability a bit, if not more." Brianna Carter: "Okay, what do we do first?" I asked, eagerly. Maya Dawnslayer: "Well, in order to find a solution, you first must find the problem," she stated. "So what do you have trouble with when it comes to your ability?" Brianna Carter: "When I feel threatened or when some rude jerk seriously hurts my feelings and refuses to apologize, then my ability takes over." I said. Maya Dawnslayer: "Okay, so you have trouble controlling it when your emotions come into play, am I right?" Brianna Carter: "Yeah. Unless Its good emotions." I hung my head. Maya Dawnslayer: "So, when that happens, try to think happy thoughts. Or maybe, think I control my ability, my abilty does not control me," Maya offered. Brianna Carter: '''"That might actually work!" I said, excitedly. '''Maya Dawnslayer: "Let's try it out." Maya sauntered over and smirked, thanking her acting skills. "You call those clothes? They look more like something you found in the trash." Brianna Carter: Ouch. Now THAT hurt. This was my favourite pair! My emotions started going crazy. I did what Queen Maya said "I control my ability, my ability does not control me. " I sank down on the ground, clutching my head. Trying SO HARD to keep control. I repeated what Queen Maya told me over, and over again. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya nodded her approval. So far so good. She sneered. "And, I mean, that hair! Have you been bathing in the sun or what? They look like something of the grill." Brianna Carter: I started to get better control. "It's working, Maya." I mumbled. Maya Dawnslayer:'' ''"That's great, Bree!" she whispered back. "Do you want to keep going, or do you think you've gotten the hang of it?" Brianna Carter: "I think I got it." Maya Dawnslayer: Maya grinned. "Aren't I awesome or what?" Brianna Carter: "You are. " I said, grinning back. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya laughed. "It's rare that someone agrees with me on that." Brianna Carter: "Well......I guess I'm different." I said. Maya Dawnslayer: Maya ruffled her hair. "I guess you are, squirt." Brianna Carter: "After all, not everybody is the same. Plus, I like being different." Maya Dawnslayer: "It's not the worst being different," she said with a hint of a smirk. "After all, how elsewould I be as unique as I am?" Brianna Carter: I smiled. "I should probably go now. I'm hungry." Maya Dawnslayer: She nodded. "Food is always good. Never forget that. Well, it was nice meeting you, Brianna!" Brianna Carter: You to, Queen of the world! " Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Golden Hills Archives